Tied Us
by azuramethyst
Summary: [warning inside] —hanyalah cerita sederhana dimana 4 pasang anak manusia itu dipersatukan di 4 musim berbeda. [SasuSaku, SaiIno, GaaMatsu, NaruHina]


**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** AU, _cliché, fictogemino_ , multi–pair, pembunuh waktu menunggu berbuka puasa, dan beberapa hal lain yang patut diperhatikan.

* * *

 **Tied Us**

by ladymxthyst

* * *

 **• Sasuke–Sakura (A Task on 1st Winter Morning)**

 _Listening to **Kiss Me Babe, It's Christmas Time – Owl City** while writing the story._

Langit kala itu menyembunyikan sang mentari, lantaran musim saat itu adalah musim salju. Lantas langit menjatuhkan butir-butir salju ke tanah Konoha saat itu. Tangan mungil berbalut sarung tangan rajutan gadis itu mengencangkan syal miliknya erat, agar dapat mengurangi dinginnya suhu yang ia rasa.

Wajah putihnya menatap ke hamparan salju di depannya lalu menuju ke arah sebuah gedung yang diketahui adalah sekolah. Senyumnya merekah ketika melihat jejak kaki di depannya.

 _Ah, ia sudah datang._

Gadis bermahkota merah muda itu menginjak jejak kaki besar yang ada di depannya. Terasa sangat besar baginya. _Jejak kaki Sasuke–kun memang besar._ Batinnya seraya terus mengikuti jejak itu, mengantarnya menuju sekolah.

Waktu kala itu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh ketika gadis merah muda itu memasuki kelas 12 IPS–A yang notabene merupakan kelasnya. Iris emerald gadis itu mencari sosok pria berambut raven tersebut. Dan di detik berikutnya ia merasa punggung mungilnya ditabrak oleh seseorang.

"Lebih baik kau duduk dan mulai menyalin tugas yang kau minta tadi malam," ujar seseorang berwajah datar bersurai raven; Sasuke Uchiha.

"Cih, dari mana saja kau ini? Aku menunggu, tahu!" balas Sakura Haruno tak mau kalah.

Sasuke hanya menoleh ke arah tangannya yang memegang sebuah roti melon dan sekotak susu vanilla. Kemudian ia meletakkan bawaannya di meja dan mengambil sebuah buku tulis yang ada di tasnya. Lalu memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Tidak bisa kah kau berbicara, oh Sasuke?" rajuk Sakura seraya mengambil buku di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali ke meja miliknya, lalu mulai memakan roti melon miliknya seraya memperhatikan punggung mungil milik Sakura yang membelakanginya.

"Uuhh... aku tidak mengerti," ucap gadis itu terhadap dirinya sendiri. Kepala gadis itu menempel di meja.

"Dan aku belum sarapan..." lanjutnya.

Sasuke berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura. Membawa roti melon yang baru dimakan satu gigitan itu. Tak lupa sekotak susu yang belum diminum.

Tuk.

Kepala gadis itu mendongak. Iris emerald itu melihat roti yang baru dimakan satu gigitan dan sekotak susu utuh.

"Makan dulu, nanti bisa dilanjutkan." ujar Sasuke. Ah, jangan lupakan semburat merah di pipi keduanya.

* * *

 **• Sai–Ino (A Bouquet of Red Daisy in 1st Spring Day)**

 _Listening to **Flowers – Cody Simpson** while writing the story._

Gadis bersurai pirang itu berjalan cepat ke arah sebuah ruko yang terbuka pintunya. Ruko yang dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam bunga. Langkahnya dipercepat ketika melihat sang pemilik toko yang tampaknya menunggu dirinya.

 _Matilah aku. Kami–sama tolong aku!_

"Kemana saja kau, Ino Yamanaka?" sembur pria bersurai abu-abu yang bernama Tobirama Senju. Ino langsung membungkuk meminta maaf karena datang terlambat.

"Haah... ya, karena hari ini kau sudah menginjak jenjang sekolah menengah atas akan kumaafkan. Tapi ingat, kau tidak boleh terlambat lagi. Asal kau tahu aku hampir frustasi menghadapi pesanan yang bertubi-tubi itu." ujar Tobirama. Namun sedetik kemudian, pria Senju itu memberikan Ino dua tangkai bunga; mawar merah dan kuning.

"Artinya adalah ucapan selamat, persahabatan, atau jatuh cinta. Namun, karena aku menganggapmu sudah seperti adikku, mungkin lebih cocok untuk ucapan selamat." ucapnya seraya memberikan bunga tersebut.

"Selamat, kau sudah semakin bertumbuh." lanjutnya ketika Ino mengambilnya. Lalu mengacak pelan surai pirang milik Ino.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ingin mengantar pesanan bunga. Sampai nanti!" ujar Tobirama lalu meninggalkan Ino.

Ino memasuki toko bunga Senju seraya bersenandung kecil. Mengingat-ingat kejadian hari penerimaan murid baru, pemilihan ekskul, dan festival yang diadakan di sekolah dimana ia akan belajar selama 3 tahun ke depan.

"Tobirama–nii memberiku bunga sebagai ucapan selamat. Ternyata Tobirama–nii tidak segalak apa yang dikatakan Hashirama–nii," guman Ino seraya menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hari ini aku punya teman baru bernama Tayuya. Ia sangat berani melawan kakak kelas jelek yang mengganggu kami. Apalagi yang sok keren bernama Sai itu." lanjutnya.

"—Siapa yang kau bilang sok keren?" ujar seseorang di sampingnya. Refleks, gadis Yamanaka itu mendorong orang yang ternyata adalah seniornya; Sai Shimura.

"Sai–senpai sedang apa disini?!" teriak Ino. Sedangkan Sai langsung memasukkan buku miliknya ke dalam tas, lalu tersenyum.

"Hanya ingin membeli bunga. Ternyata kau bekerja disini? Pantas aroma tubuhmu wangi," balas Sai masih tersenyum.

Pipi Ino memerah, agak terlena dengan ucapan Sai yang err... memujinya?

"Ambilkan aku seikat bunga daisy merah dan setangkai mawar kuning." lanjut Sai memerintah.

Ino dengan sigap mengambil bunga yang diminta, lalu mulai merangkainya.

"Untuk siapa bunga ini?" tanya Ino mencairkan suasana.

"Ah, temanku sedang tidak bersemangat karena baru dicampakkan pacarnya. Jadi aku akan memberikannya mawar kuning." jawab Sai yang masih tersenyum.

"Semuanya 400 yen," balas Ino seraya memberikan pesanan milik Sai.

Sai memberikan uang 1000 yen, ketika Ino ingin mengambil kembalian, Sai mencegahnya.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya. Sampai jumpa, Ino–kouhai!" ujar Sai. Meninggalkan Ino yang terlihat bingung.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat lima belas menit. Toko bunga Senju sudah tutup lima belas menit yang lalu. Ino telah selesai menyapu toko, dan membuat laporan keuangan hari ini. Setelah selesai, Ino keluar dan mengunci toko bunga Senju.

Kaki ramping Ino yang berbalut kaus kaki panjang dan sepatu pantofel hitam menginjak sesuatu. Iris aquamarine milik Ino terbelalak melihat sebuket bunga daisy merah berpita merah muda.

"Nampaknya aku familiar dengan bunga ini," gumam Ino kemudian mengambil buket tersebut dan mengambil surat yang terselip dalam buket itu.

 _"Dear, Ino–kouhai._

 _Daisy merah; k_ _ecantikan yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya, cinta, tulus, sederhana, cinta yang jauh dari gairah yang berlebihan, cinta diam-diam._

 _Bunga itu tampak cocok kuberikan padamu. Ku harap kau mempersiapkan dirimu besok._

 _Dari,_

 _Senpai mu yang paling keren."_

Ino menggeleng pelan, kemudian memasukkan surat itu ke dalam tas. Dan berjalan menjauhi toko bunga Senju. Namun, senyuman dan rona merah menghiasi wajah cantik gadis itu.

* * *

 **• Gaara–Matsuri (An Ice Cream on 1st Shiny Summer)**

 _Listening to **Summertime – Cody Simpson** while writing the story._

Langit kala itu terang benderang berwarna biru cerah. Matahari bersinar terang tidak terhalang setitik pun awan, seakan menantang para makhluk yang ada di bawahnya agar tidak menyerah dengan musim panas.

Sunagakure kala itu sangat terik. Angin nampaknya berhembus jarang. Banyak orang yang lebih memilih untuk bermalas-malasan, bahkan ada yang lebih memilih terkapar di ruang keluarga di sebuah rumah mewah seperti Sabaku bersaudara.

Terlihat Kankuro dan Gaara yang lebih memilih menanggalkan kaus mereka, menyisakan mereka dengan celana longga selutut memamerkan otot-otot menggiurkan hasil pengabdian terhadap alat-alat fitness.

Si rambut merah–Sabaku Gaara—lebih memilih memanjakan diri dengan rebahan di sofa empuk berwarna putih di ruang keluarga. Di depannya, terlihat banyak sampah bekas cemilan dan beberapa bekas minuman dingin berkaleng.

Si rambut cokelat tua–Sabaku Kankuro—meraih remote pendingin ruangan di ujung meja. Mengatur suhu hingga suhu terendah. Berharap dapat mengusir rasa gerah yang ada. Tak berhasil, ia mengerang frustasi.

"Gaara, belikan aku es krim. Aku membutuhkannya." ujar Kankuro lemas. Gaara hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Namun, pada detik berikutnya Gaara malah berguling malas ke arah bantal di ujung sofa.

Kankuro yang melihat sang adik malah menjauh langsung berdiri dan mengambil paksa bantal Gaara, kemudian melemparnya asal.

"Hey! Apa-apaan itu?" teriak Gaara sewot. Kankuro pun berjengit melihat adiknya yang tidak menurut.

"Kau yang apaan! Cepat belikan es krim!" balas Kankuro tak kalah.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja? Kau kan punya kaki!" jawab Gaara malas. Kankuro hanya bisa mengelus dadanya.

"Kau kan adik terakhir, sudah sepantasnya kau untuk disuruh." ujar Kankuro. Kemudian ia memberikan uang yang dibutuhkan.

Gaara menerima uang tersebut dengan paksa. Kemudian ia mengambil kaus putih tanpa lengan miliknya dan memakainya. Ia menuju washtafel untuk membasuh wajah.

"Andai Temari–nee masih di Sunagakure..." gumamnya mengingat kakak sulungnya yang telah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha di Konoha.

Gaara memutuskan memakai sepatu keds miliknya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan rumah. Ia harus cepat agar tidak terpapar sinar matahari lebih lama.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih delapan menit ketika Gaara tengah berjalan menuju konbini yang paling dekat dengan rumahnya. Kala itu sang matahari sedang berada tepat di atas kepala.

 _Ah, sial. Ini panas sekali._ Batin Gaara seraya berlari lebih cepat.

Gaara memasuki konbini dengan perasaan lega. Ia langsung menuju konter es krim yang tersedia dan mengambil beberapa buah es krim sesuai pesanan kakaknya. Ketika ia ingin membayar belanjaan miliknya, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara di depannya.

"Gaara–senpai?" sapa seorang gadis bersurai cokelat dan beriris hazelnut. Gadis itu memakai seragam kasir.

Iris jade Gaara terbelalak melihat adik kelas yang selama ini berusaha mendekatkan diri dengannya tersebut. Adik kelas yang gemar membuatkan bento untuknya.

"Matsuri? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Gaara ketika ia sudah tepat berada di depan meja kasir. Matsuri dengan sigap menghitung belanjaan Gaara.

"Aku bekerja sambilan di sini. Lumayan untuk menambah uang jajan," jawabnya seraya memberikan kantung plastik berisi belanjaan Gaara. Gaara pun memberikan uang sesuai dengan belanjaannya.

"Kau mau, sekedar berbincang di taman? Ku dengar sedang ada pameran anjing di sana." ajak Gaara seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

Matsuri tampak menimbang. Namun kemudian ia mengangguk setuju.

"Mau menungguku? Shift-ku selesai jam dua. Lalu kita ke taman, setuju?" tawar Matsuri. Gaara pun tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ku rasa bukan ide buruk,"

* * *

 **• Naruto–Hinata (A Cappucino for Mr. Grumpy on Windy Auntumn)**

 _Listening to **Who's That Boy – Demi Lovato ft. Dev** while writing the story._

Kala itu langit menunjukkan awan-awan menggumpal di atas sana. Matahari nampaknya enggan untuk menyinari langit Konoha kala itu. Para pejalan kaki nampak melilitkan syal mereka. Sudah memasuki musim gugur. Banyak daun-daun berguguran jatuh ke jalan. Beberapa ada yang menyapu jalanan agar terbebas dari daun yang jatuh.

Gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu tampak senang melayani para pelanggan yang datang ke cafe kecil-kecilan yang ia bangun dengan sahabatnya, Amatsuki Shion. Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu dengan sigap mengantarkan pesanan kopi maupun kue-kue ringan kepada pelanggan.

"Hinata! Ada yang datang!" seru Shion dari arah meja kasir. Hinata pun mengayunkan kaki yang bersepatu roda itu ke arah pelanggan yang baru datang.

"Selamat datang di Amaga Cafe! Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" sapa Hinata lalu mengeluarkan memo kecil dan pulpen.

"Kami mau milkshake cokelat satu, milkshake green tea satu, dan dua potong gateau opera." ujar kedua pelanggan tersebut. Hinata dengan sigap mencatat pesanan mereka. Setelah selesai, Hinata mengambil menu yang ada di meja mereka dan pergi menuju korner dapur.

"Pesanan, Itachi–nii!" ujar Hinata seraya menempelkan pesanan di gantungan agar mudah Itachi baca.

"Wah... di musim gugur sepertinya semakin banyak pengunjung yang datang!" seru Itachi senang. Ia pun segera meracik minuman yang dipesan. Dan kue yang dipesan pun sudah disediakan di nampan.

"Aku juga merekomendasikan cafe ini ke salah satu kolega kerjaku, loh! Keren kan?" lanjut Itachi kemudian memberikan nampan berisikan pesanan yang diminta Hinata.

Hinata pun mengantarkan pesanan kepada pelanggan. Tak lupa senyuman manis ia tampilkan agar pelanggan merasa senang. Setelah selesai, Hinata langsung menghampiri Shion yang sedang menghitung penjualan hari ini.

"Shion–chan... sudah waktunya giliranmu!" ujar Hinata santai. Shion pun enggan beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Hinata pun memasuki meja kasir dan menduduki paha Shion.

"Hinata! Kau tidak mau para pelanggan mengira kita lesbi bukan?!" teriak Shion lalu mendorong Hinata agar menjauh.

"Sudah waktunya giliranmu, bodoh! Sudah jam lima!" balas Hinata. Ia pun mendepak Shion paksa dari kasir.

Shion pun terpaksa menggantikan Hinata yang sedari tadi terus melayani para pelanggan. Tak lama kemudian, Itachi keluar dari tempat ia bekerja. Itachi tidak lagi memakai seragam a la koki, namun ia memakai kaus abu-abu dan celana berwarna hitam. Tak lupa sepatu vans biru tua.

"Hinata! Shift-ku sudah selesai. Aku harus kembali ke kantor." ujar Itachi. Hinata pun mengangguk.

"Ya, itu Shisui baru sampai. Kau bisa pergi, Itachi–nii..." balas Hinata seraya menunjuk seorang pria bersurai hitam yang baru memarkirkan motor sport berwarna putih itu.

Itachi pun berpamitan dengan Hinata dan Shion. Dan Shisui langsung memasuki cafe dan mulai bekerja menggantikan Itachi.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang dua belas menit. Malam kala itu lebih dingin dari yang diperkirakan peramal cuaca hari ini. Suasana cafe nampak lenggang, hanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang baru pulang kerja ataupun baru sempat mengunjungi cafe ini.

Shion masih harus melayani pelanggan sampai jam sebelas nanti. Hinata kadang ikut membantu sahabatnya itu. Berselang kemudian, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Seorang pria tampan bersurai pirang memasuki cafe dengan wajah datar. Ia pun mendudukkan diri di salah satu meja dekat meja kasir.

"Selamat datang di Amaga Cafe! Namaku Amatsuki Shion. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" sapa Shion seraya mengeluarkan memo dan pulpen.

Sang pria menatap Shion lama. Shion pun menatap sang pelanggan dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak mau dilayani oleh orang sepertimu. Dasar, pirang." ujar sang pelanggan enggan. Iris biru langitnya melirik Hinata yang menatap mereka dari meja kasir.

"Kau, yang berambut keunguan itu! Aku mau dilayani olehmu saja." lanjutnya. Hinata pun bangkit dan menggantikan posisi Shion.

"Baiklah... namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" ujarnya ramah.

"Satu cappucino. Tidak terlalu manis," balas pria itu. Kemudian mengembalikan menu ke tangan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan menuju ke arah Shisui yang berada di dapur. Memberi memo pesanan, dan dengan cepat Shisui meraciknya.

Hinata mengantar pesanan pria tadi tepat waktu. Sang pelanggan pun menyesap minumannya. Wajahnya tidak tersenyum. Ia pun memanggil Hinata kembali.

"Ini terlalu manis. Ganti," ujar pelanggan itu seraya mengembalikan gelas cappucino miliknya. Hinata pun mengganti pesanannya.

"Hinata, aku punya ide bagus." ujar Shion ketika Hinata ingin mengantar cappucino yang baru. Shion pun mengisyaratkan agar Hinata memberikan gelasnya.

Shion pun mengeluarkan satu sachet bubuk cabai di kantongnya. Ia mulai menabur bubuk tersebut layaknya granule. Setelah selesai, ia memberikan gelas itu kepada Hinata.

Hinata mengantarkan gelas itu kepada pelanggan tersebut. Pria itu menyesap gelasnya pelan. Detik berikutnya, pelanggan tersebut menyemburkan isi cappucino miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" ujar pria itu berdiri. Hinata yang melihat pelanggan tersebut marah refleks menundukkan kepala.

"Jawab! Apa yang kau masukkan?!" lanjut pria itu. Hinata langsung memeluk nampan kayu miliknya dan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku. Anda... tidak perlu membayar pesanannya. Maafkan aku," ujar Hinata. Pria itu pun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar pesanannya... dan sebuah kartu nama?

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, kau harus berkencan denganku. Kutunggu besok." balas pria itu seraya memberikan kartu namanya lalu pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Presiden Direktur Uzumaki Corp._

"I...ini tidak mungkin..." ujar Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Shion dan Shisui pun bertatapan seakan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Di tempat lain, pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu berterima kasih kepada Uchiha Itachi—koleganya—karena merekomendasikan cafe itu.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **HALOOOOO... udah lama ga publish fict. sibuk ngabuburit (tidur) ini:')) baru pertama kali bikin fict multi–pairing. apa feelnya dapet? kurang? aku butuh kritik saran dari kalian gaes(ಥ_ಥ) thanks yang udah repot-repot mau baca fict ini yaaaヽ(´▽｀)/**


End file.
